Can You Draw Me One?
by who tf knows
Summary: Phil only had one small part of clear skin left - amongst sea of black ink he had left a spot unmarked because he wanted a tattoo that would mean something, he didn't want another album artwork or interesting picture, and after he finds Dan's drawings he knows exactly what he's going to do. (punk!Phil and pastel!Dan) mindless phan fluff.


**Heyo!**

 **So this is #2 of my Shamchat Oneshots and this time it's Phan :)**

 **enjoy!**

"Hey Dan?" Phil called from his room.

Dan glanced at the hallway, as if he could magically teleport there without having to move. He sighed and got up.

"Yea?"

Phil was sitting crosslegged on his bed, looking at a bunch of paper scattered out across the green-and-blue bedspread.

Phil was wearing plain black singlet that showed off his sleeve tattoos and black skinny jeans. Dan thought it was too unfair to live with someone as hot as Phil. It was hard enough not melting at his morning voice, but he also had a tendency to walk around shirtless and holy _fuck_ that was _not_ fair.

The universe hated him. That must be it. The universe just hates him.

Dan, on the other hand, was dressed in completely pastel colours - light green jumper, more-white-than-grey skinny jeans and a couple of bracelets just because.

Phil gestured for Dan to come closer and as he walked towards the bed, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

Phil was looking at _his_ drawings - the stupid patterns and quick sketches he did at 3am last night. The ones he had definitely _not_ wanted Phil to see.

"Are these yours?" Phil asked as Dan stood behind him, staring at the pictures like he wished they were anywhere but here.

"Um yea.. how-how did you find them?" Dan asked, shifting nervously.

"They were tucked under my door" He replied absent-mindedly.

"Oh" Dan uttered, as he realised what had happened "I must have slid them under the wrong door.. It was so late I didn't realise what I was doing…."

Phil waved his hand in a 'forget about it' motion. "It's okay - they're really amazing."

Dan blushed. "No, they're not - they're just for fun really… I'll just put them away…" He leaned forward and reached for a piece of paper but Phil grabbed his arm.

"No" he protested, before realising he was still holding onto Dan's arm "I- oh uh… sorry…. can I keep them?"

Dan stopped for a moment, then he realised Phil was talking about the drawings… _his_ drawings.

"Um, yes, of course" he complied "can't see why you would want to though… they're just stupid scribbles."

Phil stared up at him, shaking his head. "They're amazing" he persisted.

Dan stepped back and lowered his head. "Thanks, no one's ever said that to me before" he smiled.

Phil smiled up at him briefly and focused on a detailed pattern. It had looping curls and shattered glass and it reminded Dan of Phil.

Because to Dan, Phil was just that - he was long, elegant swirls of black and white and harsh shards of grey. Phil had always told him that he didn't wear colours because he already had all the colours he needed - the colours that Dan wore.

Let it never be said that Phil couldn't be a smooth motherfucker when he wanted to be.

"This is really cool" he whispered, jerking Dan out of his thoughts. He glanced at the picture Phil was holding and laughed shyly - if only he knew what it was to Dan…

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" he smiled.

There was a moment of contemplative silence, then-

"Dan?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think maybe you could draw me one?"

Dan was caught off-guard. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

Without a word, Phil stood up and pulled his shirt off. "I've been looking for a design idea" he said, gesturing to a patch of milky-white flesh at his chest, the eye amongst the storm of black ink.

"You… you want me to design your tattoo?" Dan reeled, unbelieving.

Phil nodded slowly, he knew already that he wanted a tattoo that had something to do with Dan, as Phil already knew that Dan was the most important person in his life, and would be for a long, long time, but to have him draw something would just be… perfect.

"If you want…" Phil shrugged meekly. _Say yes say yes.._

Dan smiled brightly.

"I-I'd be honoured"

Phil smiled softly back, _if only that boy knew what he did to him._

Dan let his imagination wander, picturing soft lines and semicircles and rough patterns drawn across Phil's bare chest. Dan's eyes moved across his toned muscles as the black lines sketched themselves _down_ and _across_ and _Phil has his shirt off._

Dan blushed and tore his eyes away from Phil's body. Phil was smirking at his reaction. He _definitely_ knew Dan was checking him out.

"So… um.. " Dan cleared his throat "what kind of tattoo did you want?"

Phil shrugged indifferently. "Anything, I really like these patterns…"

Dan followed Phil's gaze back to the scattered sheets of paper. "So… something like those?" he inquired.

Phil nodded wistfully.

"Ok then" Dan muttered under his breath and turned over one of the pages. He grabbed a pencil from Phil's bedside table and began making sketchy lines on the paper.

Phil came up behind him, slipping his shirt back over his head and watching Dan carefully. He paused, pencil hovering over the page as he felt Phil staring at the scribbled lines and haphazard squiggles.

Once he was done, he pulled back from the short table he had left the drawing on. "How about this?" he asked nervously, half scared that Phil wouldn't like it, and half scared that he would.

Phil picked up the drawing and smiled.

"I love it."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to have something you didn't like permanently inked onto your skin" Dan chuckled.

"Oh, I have tons of those" Phil said absent-mindedly, still looking at the pattern Dan drew.

Dan was taken aback - he couldn't imagine having any more tattoos (one was enough), but regretting a tattoo? That must be the worst feeling in the world.

"What? Really?" he asked.

Phil nodded and tugged the hem of his shorts down a little, revealing a purple heart with a girl's name in it. An abrupt spike of jealousy flared through Dan, but he shook his head - it was silly, for him to feel like that. If Phil liked this girl, then Phil liked this girl.

"You must have loved her, huh?" Dan sighed, albeit a little wistfully.

Phil rolled his eyes. "We dated for about a week" he drolled sarcastically.

"If you were only dating for a week, why would you get a tattoo?!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil shrugged. "I was a bit wasted one night…"

Dan laughed at the unfortunate decision, much to Phil's displeasure.

"Always the smart one" he giggled.

" _Excuse_ me?" Phil asked, incredulous.

"Nothing" he sang, entirely to innocently.

Phil chuckled and told Dan he was kidding - it really wasn't his finest moment, after all.

Phil glanced over Dan's arms, wondering if he could persuade him to get a tattoo… _Dan would look really good with tattoos,_ Phil mused, _watercolour tattoos with pastel colours splashed along his arms…_

"I've only got one tattoo, and I sure as hell don't forget it" Dan chimed, effectively breaking Phil out of his stupor.

"You do?" Phil asked "can I see?"

Dan was confused - what was the big hype? He was pretty sure Phil had seen it before.

"Um… sure?"

He opened the neckline of his shirt a bit, and there it was. Phil smiled - he knew Dan would suit watercolour tattoos.

It was just a splash of pale blue and white along his collarbone, but it looked amazing. It was like someone had flicked colours from a paintbrush.

Phil lightly traced the image in awe and Dan blushed at the close contact.

"It's…. amazing" Phil breathed.

Dan giggled and his cheeks grew slightly warmer. "Thanks, it's nothing compared to your billions of tattoos though"

Phil withdrew his hand and chuckled.

"I'm surprised you have any clear skin left actually"

Phil smiled up at Dan, cursing the world slightly for their height difference.

"Let's just say I was saving it for a special artist"

Dan's face glowed bright red and Phil laughed at his reaction. There was less than four inches between their lips now and Phil thought he would explode if he didn't do something about it _right_ _now._

He glanced at Dan's lips briefly, as if gauging his reaction and Dan moved his head closer… slowly… slowly… Phil moved his hand to cup Dan's face and met his lips halfway.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and brought him closer. The kiss was slow and deliberate - neither of them wanted to pull away.

When they did, the both of them were blushing and breathing heavily.

Phil smiled. " _Very_ special artist indeed."

Dan laughed softly and playfully smacked Phil on the arm. "You smooth motherfucker" he chided playfully.

"You love me"

"Can't argue there."

 **Wow.**

 **That was a lot fluffier than I had intended it to be…**

 **oh well :)**

 **thanks for reading to the end!**

 **-thornsword.**


End file.
